


Without A Clue

by onelastgingeronamission



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastgingeronamission/pseuds/onelastgingeronamission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alise Bradford has never had a normal life. Between not knowing who or what her parents were, hiding her talents as a witch from her countless foster families and struggling to teach her self the ways of magic from her friend Hermione Granger, getting invited to start Hogwarts for her Fifth year, wasn't exactly in the cards. However, with blossoming relationships with the apparent enemy, especially with the Malfoy heir himself, discovering more about her parents past, and the impending Wizarding War on the brink, enrolling in this magical school is the one decision that she will not control her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So this is my first fic on Archive and I am so excited! This idea came to me randomly after reading like four hours worth of Dramione and here I am! Of course, I own nothing, the only thing I own at the moment is a too hot cup of coffee. Like always, enjoy!

Slipping my bag over my shoulders, I grasped at the lattice siding and began making my up to the open window that was on the second story of the house. As I reached the top, I slid off my bag, throwing it through the window, signaling my arrival. I leaned at the waist over the window frame and fell into the room. Deep brown eyes signaled the disapproval that I knew was waiting in the form on a frown on my best friends lips.

“Good morning Mione.” I said with a large smile on my face, tossing back my long red hair and brushing off imaginary dirt from my jeans so I wouldn’t have to meet her gaze. Remaining silent, she looked at me with a piercing stare that I couldn’t ignore. I sighed and met her gaze as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“What are you doing here?” She asked, her voice clipped, turning into the parent like surrogate I had learned to love.

“Mike’s friends are over and they’re starting to see how many beers does it take to get alcohol poisoning and Angelina is taking the nightshift at the Dancing Bunnies.” I said, as her disapproving facade fell and I took a seat at the end of her bed. Brushing down her wild mane of hair, she sat up from her desk and took the spot next to me. “I got bored and now I am going to live here with you and it will be alright. Half of my stuff is already here and I brought the rest of it with me.” I said, nudging the small duffel bag that was laying at my feet.

“You know they’ll find you. Then they’ll just send you off to another family.” Hermione pointed out, always the wise one. Rolling my eyes, I started explaining my plan.

“No, you see I plan on faking my death. You know the whole tragic suicide stint, we can probably find a spell or something to make me seem dead.” I said, pulling my wand out of my hair and twirling it between my fingers. “Then I’ll just come live with you. Your parents love me and when you go off to Hogwarts, I’ll hide in your suitcase and babysit Crookshanks when your away at your classes. That way those deadbeat assholes don’t get their monthly checks and I’ll be out of the system for good.” Smiling at the end, she copied my signature eye roll and laughed.

“As great as that plan is you know I can’t use magic outside of school and image if you did, you’re under seventeen, that means it’s illegal for you too. Imagine the Ministry sending a Howler to Mike and Angelina accusing you of underage magic.” Hermione pointed out as my shoulders slightly dropped back. “But you coming to Hogwarts does have a nice ring to it.” She teased nudging me with her shoulder.

“I am out of their systems and I plan to keep it that way.” I scoffed. Ever since I had met Hermione when I was eight, we both knew that we were different. Neither of us found friendship in other people and we had been inseparable ever since. When we both turned eleven, her birthday a week before mine, she was shocked when she received a welcome letter that her prized wizarding school and I was left empty handed. I was silently relieved at this apparent “mix up” because I had, and still don’t, no way to explain to my Muggle foster family that the little weird girl that’s living in your house just got a little weirder. Despite all of my protesting, I was forced into exploring Diagon Alley, which was absolutely amazing, while Hermione got all of her school supplies. While I sulked in the corner, trying not to be noticed, she was out exploring and buying books and meeting new people. Happily, I stayed out of the way until Hermione pulled me out of shadows and forced me to buy a wand. _What is a witch without a wand?_ I remember her saying as she pulled me into the ancient wand store.

I once again stuck to my sulking act until Hermione had found her wand and Mr. Ollivander locked eyes with me. Sighing, I walked forward and tried out nearly twenty wands before he ran his gaze over me and walked further back into the store. Hermione and I locked gazes as the elderly man walked back in and handed me an especially older looking box. Opening it, he handed me the dark wand that I grasped in my hand. Suddenly, a warmth went through my body and I looked between the man who simply grinned at me and the wand that I was now clutching as if it was my life line. Paying for our wands, Hermione walked out with me in tow as my wand was still in my hand. When she went off in September, it was the first time in a long that that I was alone. The time went by as slowly as ever as I mostly spent all of my time over at the Grangers after I got out of school. They treated me like I was there own, but I was no replacement for their actual daughter. I kept my witchiness under wraps as my wand became a pencil that held my hair together in a pun and my accidental magic was pretty much under control. Then she came home, bright eyed and smiling, eager to explain to us everything that had happened to her. She made two new friends, who seemed like absolute trouble as they almost got her killed fighting some evil wizard with no nose. Hearing all of these stories, I had almost wished that I had snuck onto the train and gone with her. However, seeing how her parents reacted, happy, anxious, nervous, but overall accepting, I knew I couldn’t go. Now four years later,she was about to go back again and I was going to go back to being the weird girl. Snapping out of my daze, I shifted uncomfortably underneath her smiling gaze. “Can I help you?” I asked, smirking slightly.

“Promise me that you won’t get mad at me?” She asked nervously as I noticed that she had grasped a parchment envelope. Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms against my chest.

“Hermione Jean Granger what have you done?” I asked, as she handed the letter to me, smiling widely. Tearing it open, two pieces of paper fell out. One a thick piece of yellow parchment, the other a light piece of white paper. Picking up the thicker one, I ran my eyes over the text,

_Dear Miss. Bradford,_

_It has come to my attention due to Miss. Granger, that you are in fact a witch and have no attended a wizarding school since your eleventh birthday. This strange and seemingly impossibly error has deprived you of the proper education that you need in order to be an amazing witch that Miss. Granger assures me that you can be. Now, I have been informed that your home situation does hinder you from reaching your full potential but with the help of the Ministry, we have planned for you to join us for the upcoming school year as a fifth year. Of course, you will have to be sorted along with the first years but you will join Miss. Granger and your other classmates as a fifth year. Two wizards from the Ministry will be arriving at your house in the upcoming week to discuss matters with your foster family. I look forward to seeing you in the beginning of the term._

_Headmaster of Hogwarts,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

I dropped the paper with a flood of emotions rushing through me. Turning to face her, she was smiling at me.

“How in the holy hell did you get this worked out?” I asked, in pure amazement, running my fingers over the paper that was now laying on the bed.

“Well, I talked to Professor Dumbledore on the last day of term and I explained everything to him. Oh Alise, I feel terrible everytime I leave for classes without you. You can be an amazing witch and you can’t let unfortunate circumstance hold you back.” She said, smiling softly at me. Tear prickled at the corners of my eyes as I smiled back.

“How did you get me all the way to being a fifth year? I’ve never had any proper education.” I protested, still unable to grasp this new concept.

“Well do you remember that practice exam I made you take last week?” Hermione asked, as the memory flooded back and I nodded. “It was actually an entrance exam.” My jaw dropped.

“Did Hermione Granger do something devious?” I asked mockingly as she glared at me and hit me in the shoulder with a pillow. “I really am a bad influence.” I said shaking my head.

“Does that mean that you’ll go?” She asked eagerly, clutching one of my hands in two of hers. Thoughts, memories and emotions flooded into my mind as I raced through all of my options. Nodding my head slightly, she smiled at me as I then began nodding faster. Clutching me in her arms and beginning to laugh, I felt tears run down my face and I started laughing along with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alise meets two new friends, much to Hermione's disapproval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all those who are reading this! I mean I really like this fic and the view point that I have for it. Please leave a comment, question, kudos, whatever, it would mean a lot. Thanks. Oh and like always, enjoy.

I woke up the next morning with my face hidden in a mane of brown curly frizz. Rolling over onto my other side, I sat up and tossed the covers off of me. I ran my a hand through my hair that was a mess all in itself. 

"Mione, wake up." I said, standing up and pulling my hair up into a high ponytail, stabbing my wand through the hairband. My sleeping friend groaned and rolled over, her mass of hair following her head in slow motion. Letting out a loud sigh, I jutted out my hip and crossed my arms against my chest. "I guess I'll just have to go to Diagon Alley all by myself. I think I hear your mum calling me now..." I trailed off, inhaling deeply the smell of fresh bacon and toast as she shot up from her bed.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, getting up and glaring at me through grogy eyes.

"Of course not, you have to feed me first." I said, letting a small smirk fall across my expression. Rolling her eyes, she roughly made her bed in traditional Granger fashion before standing up and smiling at me. 

"Well alright then. Let's go on and feed you then." She smiled wider as we made our ways downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Granger was cooking eggs and Mr. Granger was already sitting at the table, sipping his morning coffee and skimming over the morning paper. Hermione practically skipped up to her father, placing a kiss on his cheek as he looked up and smiled at her brightly. "Morning Daddy."

  
"Morning princess." He replied before glancing over at me. "Alise." was all I earned as I took my seat next to the princess. Neither of Hermione's parents liked me very much. A orphan with no clear explanation of who her parents were with a history of ten's of foster homes and a witch with no need for education. At least Mrs. Granger treated me with somewhat of respect.

  
"Good morning you too. How did you both sleep?" She asked, trying to add a bit of warmth as she placed two plates stacked with eggs, bacon and toast in front of both of us. She never asked how I got in, when I got in, or why I was here, it was a mutual respect we had.

  
"We slept great. I finally told Alise about the arrangement and she said yes! Can we please go to Diagon Alley today? We need to get our supplies." Hermione asked as I began manuvering the food around the plate. She had her parents wrapped around her fingers despite the fact that they were clearly uncomfortable at the prospect of involving themselves in the realm of the wizarding world. After everything she had been through, harrowing adventures of life and death, I was always suprised they let her go back every year.

  
"I don't see why not." Her mother spoke up as I shoved a forkful of egg into my mouth. Once again, Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged glances once again. "We'll leave after breakfast." She smiled at her daughter and stared blankly at me. We ate breakfast in silence, the scrapes and clanks of forks against plates and the content sounds of sipping were the only sounds. Like usual, I finished first and got up, placing my dish in the sink, heading back up to Hermione's room. Changing quickly into a fresh pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, I snatched a large wad of cash from the hidden pocket in my duffle bag. My parents may not have left me much but they did leave me with a bank account. Of course the names on the account were faked, but only I could access the money. Anyone else who tried got shut out, either through the bank's website, an ATM, or even in person. Shoving the money in my pocket, I nudged my bag underneath her bed along with the rest of my stuff. Footsteps coming up from the steps caused my head to snap up and meet Hermione's brown eyes.

  
"I just have to get dressed, then we'll go." She smiled widely as I plopped down on her bed. Grabbing a piece of clothing from each drawer, she scuffled off into the bathroom and came out a few moments later. "Let's go!" As she tugged on her Gryffindor cloak, I sat up and made my ways down the stairs. The Grangers were whispering to eachother as they stood right infront of the front door. Seeing me, they ceased talking and the only noise in the house was Hermione's footsteps coming down the stairs. Silently, we all piled into the car.

* * *

 

Diagon Alley was packed with witches and wizards of all ages. Stores were pilled with everything from books on how to train dragons to large jars filled with floating newt eyes. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear as she pulled me through the masses of people. First stop was Gringotts, the wizarding bank, where I exchanged my pounds for wizarding money, Knuts, Sickles, Galleons. Smiling at the grumpy goblin, she pulled me around for an hour or so, loading me up with all the supplies she told me that I needed for the upcoming school year. Draging me towards the exit, I dragged my heels down as we rushed by a store that caught my eye. 

"Hermione! Quidditch!" I smiled, as she snapped back to stand next to me.

"Let me go in, maybe I can get a broom and some books." I said, looking at the packed store with excitement. Letting out a long sigh, she smiled at me with an understanding look. 

"You are going to love Ron and Harry. I guess I could go check out Flourish and Blotts for a little bit..." She trailed off as I was released from her grip and I took my chance. Walking into the store, I smiled at all of the broomsticks hanging from the walls. Of course I had never played Quidditch, but from what I had read and heard from Hermione, I knew that I was going to love it. Flying up in the air, bumping into people and hitting them with clubs and high speed projectiles, that was my kind of sport. I made my way to the less crowded part of the store and began reading a display case that descriped the new types of brooms. A smooth voice broke me out of my conversation.

"So Weaslette, what are you doing here without the rest of your inbred family?" Instantly, I tensed up and quickly turned around. My deep green eyes met shocked light green ones.

"Excuse you?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. A tall boy about my age stood in front of me. His dark brown hair was cropped short and his skin was a deep tan. His face turned from confusion to intriqued in a split second as he gave me a sly smirk.

"I am very sorry, I thought you were someone else." He said, leaning over the display case along side me. "But obviously you are not." His eyes raked over me in a very uncomfortable manner. 

"Yes, obviously." I quickly replied before turning my attention back to the display.

"I'm Blaise Zambini, and you are?" He asked, giving me what I assumed to be a flirtious smile. 

"Alise Bradford." I said, turning to face him and giving him a what I hoped to be a dazzling smile. 

"Bradford hmm...?" Blaise asked to himself as he gave me a lopsided grin. "I haven't seen you at Hogwarts, have I? I mean I don't think I could have forgotten you."I let out a small laugh and smiled at him.

"No I don't believe you would have. I don't go there." I said simply as he looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Well you're not French so you're not from Beauxbatons and you're not a scary bulky Bulgarian so you're not from Durmstrang. Where have you been hiding?" He said, placing an elbow on the case and placing his head on his hand. Opening my mouth to speak, a relaxed voice cut me off.

"Zambini, what have I told you about harassing young women. It's not exactly the best way to get them to like you." A tall boy, almost a man, said. He had a slight lopsided grin on his face that didn't reach all the way to his molten grey eyes. My breath slightly hitched in my throat as he looked at me through his extremely pale blond hair that barely hung down infront of his eyes. His gaze caught him and I felt my face turn red against my will as he gave me a smirk that I assumed he has trademarked. 

"Miss. Bradford and I were having a lovely conversation, Malfoy, that you just rudely interupted." Blaise said, standing up straighter and turning to face the new arrival. They grinned at eachother in a familiar greeting before they both turned their sights on me.

"Draco Malfoy. It’s a pleasure to meet you." The taller and paller one said extending out his hand to me. Accepting it, he lifted my hand and gently ran his lips over my knuckles. Shivers went up my arm, as I cursed myself for letting some attractive wizard get to me.

"Alise Bradford.I assure you the pleasure is all mine." I smiled softly at him as he lowerd my hand and gently dropped it. Draco looked at me curiousity in his eyes and giving me a light smile that was gone the instant it appeared.

"Bradford..." Draco started as he and Blaise made eye contact once again, silently speaking to eachother. I dropped my arms and placed one on my hip as Draco turned his gaze back to me. "What house are you in?" I opened my mouth to reply but a sharp voice broke my concentration. 

"Alise! Where are you? My mum and dad are waiting!" Hermione called out as I tried to find out where exactly in the store that she was. Draco's demeanor changed as he tensed compared to his earlier relaxed state.

"That's my cue." I smirked, flipping my hair as I turned around. "I'll be seeing your boys around then." I said, walking off, locating Hermione in an instant. Her eyes met mine and she grinned. 

"Did you find a broom?" She asked before looking down at my empty hands.

"I'll have to get one later." I shrugged. "But I did find some new friends." I teased as we made our way out of the store. 

"Who are they?" She asked eagerly, obviously concerned with my social abilities.

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini." I stated as I saw her expression drop and her steps falter. "What?" I asked her, as she turned back to look at me, her smile not as bright as it once was. 

"They're in Slytherin." Hermioned whispered at me, gasting glances around us. 

"So?" I shrugged, thinking nothing of it until my mind snapped the pieces into place. "Isn't Malfoy the one who's always mean to you? The jerk who thinks so highly of himself because both of his parents are wizards?" I asked timidly, as she nodded at me, biting her bottom lip, a sign of her nervousness. It was hard for me to connect the dots from the abusive and abrasive jerk who terrorized others passed solely on their family tree to the sauve and gentle person that I had just met a few minutes ago. However, if Hermione was nervous around him, something was off. "Alright, I guess, but hey, for all we know I could end up in Slytherin." I suggested and automatically regretted it as she turned to glare up at me.

 

"Don't even say that, they're all evil and cunning snakes. Trust me, you don't belong there." Hermione protested, although I could see her considering it in her eyes, as we continued our pace to the end of the alley. 

"We'll see." I said in a sharp tone. We were silent for a while before I spoke again. "Draco is pretty hot though." I remarked as she glared at me once again and we continued our journey in silence. 


	3. Chapter 3

The train station was packed with bustling crowds as we managed to pushed our trolleys down to Platform 9. We stood in front of the brick wall that was between Platform 9 and 10.

“Platform 9 ¾ .” Hermione said smiling widely at me, as I raised an eyebrow at her and cast a glance at the brick wall in front of me.

“I think that this is all a lie and you are just planning on killing me by running me into a brick wall.” I said matter of factly, as she turned to glare at me slightly and I readjusted my grip on the cart handle.

“Go on then, through the wall.” She encouraged as she exchanged glances between me and the wall.

“If I die Granger…” I muttered as I started to push the cart towards the wall, gaining a slight about of speed as I expected to feel the shock of the cart ramming into the bricks. There was a loud whooshing in my ears as I stepped into a less crowded train platform that was filled with children dressed up in cloaks, pushing around carts with cats and owls stacked on top. “Geez.” I murmured as Hermione arrived right next to me with a large grin plastered on her face.

“Well let’s go then.” She encouraged pushing her cart and making her way farther down the platform. Slowly I began following her, my eyes catching on every slightest detail. The amazing red and black train that stood waiting on the tracks, the large pointed hats that apparently are true to the traditional witch stereotype, the excitement in the air of returning students and the nervousness that seemed to radiate off of the first years. Turning my attention to the mass of hair that was my sole beacon, I pushed the cart along to where we dropped off our trolleys to be loaded onto the train. Hermione grabbed her bag that contained both of our uniforms and snatched my hand in hers as she began pulling me onto the train. Pushing our way through the small and crowded corridor, I earned myself a few backwards glances as she searched through the compartments. Finding the right one, she pulled the door open and walked in, pulling me with her. The conversation in the compartment stopped as two pairs of eyes locked onto me as Hermione sat down. Sliding the door shut behind me, I sat across from her, next to a boy our age with thick black and untamable hair. His deep green eyes that seemed to mirror mine and they bore into me, trying to figure out who I was. Hermione was sitting next to a tall and gangly freckled boy with bright red hair. His blue eyes flickered back and forth from Hermione to me, before they finally settled on the boy sitting next to me.

“Hello you two. How was everyone’s summer?” She said, trying to start up a conversation.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Mione?” The black haired boy asked, casting another glance at me and I tried to force a small smile.

“Oh yes!” Hermione said, slightly flustered. “This is Alise Bradford. The one I was telling you two about.” She finished on her signature teacher tone.

“Hello.” I said, giving them both a slight wave before returning both of my hands to my lap. “You must be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, right?” I asked, turning to each person as I said their name. They turned to look at each other before Harry turned to face me and smiled widely.

“I am Harry Potter, it’s nice to meet you Alise. Hermione has told us a lot about you.” Harry said, offering his hand to me which I accepted with a smile.

“You must be Ron then?” I asked the redhead, whose name who I already knew, as I dropped Harry’s hand. He nodded at me and started gazing between Harry and I.

“You and Harry look a lot alike.” He said, squinting his eyes at the both of us and nudging Hermione. “Don’t they?” Hermione joined in with the observation as I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Harry turned back to face me and I ran my gaze over his features. His long black hair covered his forehead and if it was slightly longer it would barely graze his eyes. His nose fit squarely on his face, the same shape as mine, only in a slightly larger size and he was starting to have a pretty distinct jaw line. His eyes were almost identical to mine, the same deep emerald green except mine were about a shade lighter. We scanned each other over for a moment or so until Harry’s eyes met mine and then turned back to Ron.

“You don’t know if you have any relations to the Potters do you?” Harry asked, obviously our resemblance was giving him some slight hope of finding someone who shared some of the same blood he did. I shrugged and cast my glance at Hermione as she turned her gaze away from mine.

“For all I know I could. I don’t have any parents, well I mean I must have them somewhere but I don’t know where they are, who they were, hell, if they’re even alive. All I know is I’ve been in the foster care system all of my life, I’ve had about seven names over all. Alise Bradford has been my name for the last seven years and I haven’t planned on changing it yet.” I concluded as Harry’s gaze softened.

“I mean there’s gotta be something.” Ron protested as Hermione nudged her elbow into his side. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I turned to face him.

“I was found outside of a hospital in the middle of the night in freezing cold weather. No note, no records of anyone giving birth around the same time that was born, I didn’t exist. No one came to claim me and there were no missing child reports filed within the month so they put me into the system. I’ve been there ever since.” I nearly spat out as Ron noticeable shifted in his seat as if an in effort to move away from me. Hermione reached out and patted my knee as I smiled at her. “For all I know I could be Harry’s long lost twin, or even your sister.” I said, nodding towards Ron.

“Then you don’t know your blood type then?” Harry asked, once again seeking some straws to grasp on to.

“Well I’m pretty sure that one of them was somewhat magical. They put some sort of charm on their assets so only I can get to it, the only explanation that I can think of is magic.” I explained, running a hand through my hair. “That would make me a half-blood right?” I asked, gaining the nods of all three of the compartment’s inhabitants. Sitting farther back in the seat, I sat in silence as they all began talking about what they did over the summer. Ron talked about his huge family and about how his brothers Fred and George were working on something called Wizards Wheezes. Harry described the trial that he went through after using illegal underage magic trying to defend his ungrateful cousin and his journey with some group called the Order. Hermione sat back and listened to all of it, when necessary and giving advice with or without cause. When they got on the subject of the Order, which I was told every detail about, they huddled together, not so effectively blocking me out. Ron glared at me every once in awhile over the top of Harry’s head. I grabbed the bag and snatched out my uniform. Standing up, I slid open the compartment door and walked out into the empty corridor. Looking both ways, I picked left and started walking, hoping to eventually reach a bathroom. I finally reached a door at the end of the car. Knocking on it and getting no answer, I opened the door to see a toilet and a small sink all crammed into the small space. I slid inside, shutting the door behind me and tossing the clothes in the hopefully dry sink. Looking straight ahead, I stared back at myself, unintentionally comparing myself to Potter. Pushing stray hairs out of my eyes, I turned my eyes away from my reflection and began tearing myself out of my clothes. Tossing on the white blouse with the sweater on top, I pulled my hair out of the back of the shirt. Carefully, I tugged off my skinny jeans and slid into the grey skirt and a pair of black tights. I slid the tie around the collar and began attempting to knot it. After three attempts and a very not knotted tie, I let out a long sigh. I folded the clothes neatly and opened the door, meeting a pair of eyes I wasn’t expecting to see. A familiar smirk spread across pale lips as I shut the door behind me.

“Miss. Bradford.” Draco said, a large smile spreading across his face although it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well hello Mr. Malfoy.” I responded back, letting a small smirk fall across his lips. Something shifted in his eyes and his posture changed as if he was changing tactics.

“Could you use some help?” He asked, reaching out with his large hands and long fingers to fiddle with the tie that was hanging around my neck. Shuffling my feet slightly, earning a twitch of his lips, I stood up taller.

“That would be much appreciated, thank you.” I said, politely although a smirk threatened my facade.

“It’s always my pleasure to help a lady in need.” He said, smiling flirtatiously causing a snort to erupt from the back of my throat, breaking my mask.

“Of course Malfoy, sure it is.” I rolled my eyes as he finished tying the tie, pulling it up tightly against my neck.

“You don’t believe my intentions are purely of the chivalric nature?” Draco said, a smirk playing on the corners of his lips as he played with the tie that was still grasped in his hands.

“Judging by the way you’re holding onto my tie…” I started off, as he dropped the tie and cleared his throat. “But thank you anyways my knight.” I said, twirling a strand of my hair and smiling flirtatiously, earning myself a confident smirk.

“Shall I escort you back to your compartment my dear?” He asked with an air of self righteous, even offering me his arm. Hermione's warning rung in my head as I gave him the most sincere pout I could.

“You and I both know Hermione and the boy wonders would be appalled at the thought. I’ll see you around lover boy.” I said, turning on my heel and strolling down the corridor. Smiling to myself, I held my head a little higher as I felt his eyes on me the entire time.

 

 


End file.
